Chagrin ou folie ? Là est la question ?
by Lounacat
Summary: Époque : entre la bataille du sanctuaire et celle à Asgard. Minos fait des cauchemars et se ne sent plus à sa place parmi ses compagnons d'armes. Il doute de plus en plus de sa santé mentale... Je suis toujours aussi nul pour les titres et résumés, mais cette fic est spéciale car aujourd'hui on dit "Bon anniversaire Minos".


J'avais commencé et abandonné faute d'inspiration cette fic à mes débuts dans la fanfic. Je l'ai finalement fini pour l'anniversaire de notre cher juge Minos du griffon.

A l'origine ce n'était pas un yaoi, elle l'est devenue pour une raison que vous découvrirez plus tard. Mais chut !... Vous devrez la trouver tout seul.

Allez patience, vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps...

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

Crédits:  
Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada. Merci de nous le prêter et Merci également aux auteurs de fanfics qui m'ont inspiré ces textes.

* * *

**Chapitre unique :**

- Bonjour Minos, je trouve que tu as une sale tête ce matin.

- Hum... Mal dormi.

- Toujours ces cauchemars ?

- Oui, et si au moins je m'en souvenais.

- Et pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Shaka de...

- Merci Milo, mais je n'aime pas que l'on fouille ma tête.

Milo se mît à rire.

- Ni même dans tes affaires Minos du Bélier.

- Évidement, je ne retrouve jamais rien après votre passage. Surtout toi Milo ! Tu arrives à être pire que Kiki !

Là, se fut au tour de Minos de rire. Milo avait pris congé avec un air digne d'un Kiki pris la main dans le sac. En regardant le scorpion descendre l'escalier, le regard de Minos s'assombrit. Ses insomnies, ce n'était pas le pire. Il était vrai que chacun de chevaliers d'or survivants à la bataille contre les bronzes se sentaient plus ou moins honteux. Ils avaient aussi l'impression qu'avoir donné leur sang pour réparer les armures de Seiya et ses frères était une bien faible pénitence face à leur faute. Mais lui, Minos, chevalier d'or du Bélier, avait carrément l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'éprouver de la haine pour ses compagnons d'arme, pire encore ! Il se surprenait même à haïr Athéna, sa déesse bien-aimée. Mais bon sang que se passait-il ? Était-il en train de devenir comme Saga ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible. On n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiments comme ça du jour au lendemain. Shion l'aurait senti si quelque chose clochait chez lui... Son cher maître, la seule personne à qui il aurait pu confier son trouble n'était plus là. Shaka ?!... Après tout, peut-être qu'une séance de méditation avec son ami lui ferait du bien. Non, la vierge aurait des soupçons et puis...

Ces réflexions furent brutalement interrompues par un fracas venant de l'appartement.

- KIKI !

La frimousse espiègle de son apprenti apparu à la porte.

- Désolé maître ! Je vais ramasser.

La frimousse disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Minos, la main sur le front, soupira. Ce n'était décidément pas son turbulent apprenti qui allait l'aider à se détendre. Le bélier n'aimait pas avoir recours à ce genre de chose, mais peut-être qu'un mélange de plantes somnifères l'aiderait à trouver le repos. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la partie habitable du temple, des bruits suspects émoussèrent sérieusement ses scrupules. Un second fracas arracha un nouveau soupir au chevalier. Une double dose serait plus sûre. Minos poussa alors la porte avec un léger sourire sournois.

- Laisse Kiki, je ramasserais plus tard. Prenons plutôt une tasse de thé ensemble.

Plus tard dans la journée, Minos profitait de ses quelques heures de calme que son diabolique stratagème lui avait obtenu, sans se douter de ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

En effet, quelques maisons plus haut, celle de la vierge pour être plus précis, un certain chevalier du scorpion, en deuil de son meilleur ami, avait reportė son instinct protecteur sur le bélier, histoire de compenser. Et faisant fi du refus de sa malheureuse victime, il était en train de tout déballé à son collègue de la vierge.

- Mais non, Milo, je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Réparer les armures des bronzes et les nôtres lui a demandé beaucoup de travail et d'énergie. Il s'agit simplement de surmenage. Il est juste fatigué.

Cette tirade inhabituellement longue pour Shaka visait à rassurer, mais aussi, et surtout, à se débarrasser de l'encombrant scorpion. En effet, ce dernier essayait, depuis plus d'une heure, de le convaincre de mettre le sanctuaire en état d'alerte à cause de l'humeur massacrant de son collègue du Bélier. Shaka, quand à lui envisageait de plus en plus d'offrir à Milo un thé ou un café discrètement assaisonné de quelques plantes dont il avait le secret. Lorsque enfin Milo quitta son temple, il pu retourner à sa méditation avec une pensée compatissante et admirative pour Camus du Verseau. Et...

- TRIPLE ZUT ET RE-ZUT !

Ce qui dans la bouche de Shaka de la vierge signifiait P***** de B***** de M*****. Hélas pour lui, les arguments du scorpion avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit, court-circuitant complètement sa méditation. Car, en tout honnêteté, il devait bien reconnaître que le paisible chevalier du bélier, habituellement si calme et si posé, était devenu particulièrement agressif sans raison apparente. Shaka fit une nouvelle tentative, en vain... Puisqu'il était dit qu'il ne méditerait pas aujourd'hui, le chevalier décida d'aller parler au principal intéressé. Comme la vierge sortait de son temple, Milo entrait dans le sien, mais après un temps d'hésitation, il poursuivit son ascension vers celui du verseau. Il n'en avait parlé à personne pour ne pas avoir l'air stupide, mais comme lorsqu'il était vivant, le scorpion continuait d'aller discuter avec le verseau de ce qui le préoccupait. Il se dirigea vers un coin du temple très à l'écart et encore gelé. Lorsque Athéna avait dégelé le temple du verseau, Milo avait demandé à conserver ce petit coin, comme une sorte de mémorial avait-il songé. Ses camarades avaient argumenté que ce n'était une bonne idée, mais comment auraient-il put comprendre, ils ne savaient pas. Face au regard emplit de chagrin et de désespoir du scorpion, la déesse l'avait réconforté d'un sourire compatissant, comme si elle comprenait, comme si elle savait... Et elle avait accédé à sa requête. Deathmask lui, n'aurait pas rejet son idée. En fait, il aurait même suggéré que tout le temple resta gelé, histoire de bénéficier d'un congélateur géant... Allons bon ! Si même l'humour douteux du cancer commençait à lui manquer, il était vraiment temps qu'il se reprenne.

- Je suis sûr que Minos a des problèmes, mais il refuse d'en parler, prononça-t-il à haute voix à l'intention de celui qui avait été bien plus qu'un ami. Que dois-je faire ?

Assis en tailleur contre une colonne gelée, Milo soupira et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Bercé par ses tendres souvenirs, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Plus bas, dans un autre temple, un autre chevalier était assis en tailleur contre une colonne, les yeux fermés.

- Je vois Aïolia que tu te décides enfin à te consacrer à la méditation, constata Shaka qui venait d'entrer.

- Tu penses bien ! C'est le meilleur moyen de tirer au flanc et de siester mine de rien. N'est-ce pas Aïo ! Lança la voix claironnante et plein de rire d'Aldebaran qui lui aussi venait d'entrer mais par l'autre porte

Shaka préféra ne pas relever la pique déguisée de son collègue du deuxième et reporta son attention vers le lion qui venait de répondre.

- Non, je ne médite pas, je réfléchis à ce que m'a raconté Milo.

- Ah ! Toi aussi, il a tenté de te convaincre de mettre le sanctuaire en état d'alerte ! S'exclama le taureau en riant. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Cette bataille à ébranler Milo bien plus que nous tous et il a besoin de s'occuper.

- Et cela confirme ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Nous aurions dû les arrêter au lieu de faire semblant de rien savoir.

- Au fait Shaka ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de te voir hors de ton temple ? Demanda Aïolia à brûle-pourpoint.

- Je me rends chez Minos. Même si il n'y a pas de raison de s'alarmer autant. Il est clair que cette bataille l'a plus touché qu'il ne veuille l'admettre et en parler à quelqu'un de raisonnable et posé comme lui, lui fera certainement du bien.

Le chevalier de la vierge se remit en route en ajoutant.

- Vous pouvez m'accompagnez.

Mais avait-il le choix vu que ses compagnons d'armes lui emboîtaient déjà le pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux appartements de Minos, Shaka enflamma son cosmos pour s'annoncer. Le bélier ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à trois chevaliers d'or, dont deux affichaient un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif.

- Minos, nous sommes venus te voir car nous nous inquiétons, lança Aïolia avant que Shaka n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Tu as changé c'est dernier temps et on ne te reconnaît plus.

- Bordel ! Mais y a pas moyen d'être de mauvais poil tranquille dans ce putain de sanctuaire ? Hurla Minos avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

- Et voilà pourquoi j'avais dit que JE lui parlerais dit Shaka les larmes aux yeux et en frottant son appendice nasal douloureux

Aïolia et Aldebaran se regardaient avec incompréhension et inquiétude, peut-être que Milo avait raison. Shaka se préparait à toquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Minos honteux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, entrez.

Pour se faire pardonner, le bélier leur offrit son meilleur thé avec des petits gâteaux maisons.

- Hum ! S'exclama Aïolia la bouche pleine. C'est délicieux ! Kiki a vraiment de la chance.

- Oui... c'est un gamin turbulent, mais vraiment adorable. C'est lui qui les a fait parce qu'il me trouvait triste, soupira Minos.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est toi le veinard.

- Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé pour tout à l'heure. Vous avez raison, il y a des moments où je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. Je fais des cauchemars dont je ne me souviens pas mais qui me laisse pendant un instant comme un goût de sang qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Bien plus que des envies de meurtre, j'ai envie de torturer et de savourer de la souffrance de mes victimes.

- Minos, n'en déplaise à certain, nous avons tous un côté obscur, c'est humain, déclara le taureau avec un regard en coin vers Shaka qui préféra également ignorer cette deuxième pique. Ce qui compte c'est que ton bon cœur t'empêchera de passer à l'acte.

- Il m'arrive même parfois de haïr notre déesse bien-aimée et de me délecter à l'idée de l'étrangler de mes mains.

- Ça aussi, c'est normal ! Lança Aïolia à nouveau la bouche pleine.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le lion avala laborieusement sa dernière bouchée de gâteau et balbutia penaud.

- Euh non !... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est pas normal de vouloir tuer Athéna... Enfin si... Euh non !... Pas qu'elle donne des envies de meurtre...

Se sentant s'enfoncer de plus en plus sous le regard de ses frères d'armes, le lion laissa tomber en soupirant.

- Ce que Aïolia essayait de dire, reprit Shaka en frappant sur la main du lion qui se resservait sans en laisser aux autres. C'est que nous avons perdu des êtres chers dans une bataille qui n'aurait pas dû être et qu'il est normal de vouloir comprendre et de chercher des responsables, dont bien sur Athéna. Mais cela ne remet pas en cause notre fidélité. Qui plus est, nous tous inquiets à cause de la bataille qui se prépare et la réparation des armures t'as épuisé, alors il est normal que tu sois plus irritable en ce moment. L'important, c'est que tu ne t'isoles pas et que tu nous parles de tes craintes.

- Tu as sans doute raison Shaka, concéda Minos. Et c'est vrai que je suis inquiet. La guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres approche et nous avons déjà perdu plus de la moitié d'entre nous, ainsi que mon maître Shion. Comment va t'on pouvoir nous préparer correctement dans ces conditions ?

- La mémoire de notre déesse s'éveille un peu plus chaque jour, je suis sûr qu'elle saura quoi faire le moment venu, dit alors Aldebaran. Et tu as oublié de compter le vieux maître, malgré son allure chétive, il est capable de donner du fils à retordre à bien des spectres d'Hadès.

- Tu as raison mon ami, je m'inquiète pour rien, répondit Minos rassuré. Et... Je vais vous rechercher des gâteaux puisque Aïolia a tout dévoré sans vous laisser le temps d'y goûter.

- Bah quoi ! Pas de ma faute si ils sont si délicieux, se défendit le coupable en se tassant sous le regard noir de ses confrères.

Des fils de cosmos immobilisaient sa proie. Sous le regard furieux et incrédule du chevalier, il le débarrassa de son armure. Pas encore de peur dans ces si beaux yeux bleus, seulement de la rage et dégoût lorsque sa main se mît à jouer avec la tendre virilité qui s'offrait à lui dans le pantalon du jeune homme, non pas encore... Mais bientôt... Oui bientôt, il y verra de la peur songea-t-il en lui léchant licencieusement l'oreille. Bientôt, il verra couler des larmes de douleur sur ces délicates joues. Oh oui ! Comme il allait prendre plaisir à déflorer sauvagement ce chevalier qui osé le défier et il le prendra encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en redemande, et là... Il le tuera...

Minos se réveilla en sueur, tremblant d'horreur. Mais qu'est-ce c'était que ce cauchemars ! Le chevalier se leva laborieusement pour prendre une douche froide pour se calmer... Même glacée au vu d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Après une bonne heure sous l'eau, le bélier retourna se coucher, mais ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Après quelques jours de calme, où il avait fini par penser que Shaka avait raison pour le surmenage, ces maudits cauchemars revenaient à la charge. Qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme qui portait l'armure des poissons ? Il était sur de ne l'avoir jamais vu, en même temps ce n'était qu'un rêve... Et quel rêve ! Ses réflexions l'amenèrent à deux conclusions, tout d'abord qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de ça à ses frères d'arme et deuxièmement, qu'en plus de recherches sur Hadès et son armée, il regarderait si il n'y avait pas des antécédents de ce genre de folie. Seulement voilà, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas réussi à aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque du palais, trop de souvenirs douloureux l'assaillaient. Misérable insecte ! Il ne pouvait pas la fermer songea-t-il avec hargne et une furieuse envie d'étriper Milo. Minos serra les poings et secoua la tête pour chasser ses horribles pensées. Milo n'y était pour rien, il était inquiet et voulait l'aider.

Sans vraiment savoir depuis combien de temps il cogitait ainsi, son attention fut attirée par les craquements du plancher. Minos ouvrit les yeux en souriant, le jour se levait et c'était Kiki qui se rendait à la salle de bain en espérant que son maître de se rendrait pas compte qu'il était en retard. Le bélier se leva d'un bond et intercepta son apprenti juste devant la porte.

- Tu connais la règle ! Le dernier debout est de corvée, lui dit Minos avec mauvaise foi.

Le chevalier regardait l'enfant se diriger vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Sourire aux lèvres, il se demandait si son élève mettrait moins de temps que lui à s'apercevoir que son maître trichait. Oh oui certainement ! Kiki était très futé. Minos décida alors de consacrer sa journée à son apprenti qu'il avait quelque peu délaissé.

La matinée se déroula sans incident et Minos ne songeait plus à ses cauchemars, ni même à ces réactions et pensées qui lui ressemblaient si peu. Il avait emmené Kiki aux arènes pour un entraînement au combat et chacun de ses collègues qu'il avait croisé, était ravi de revoir le Minos calme et posé qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient. L'après-midi fut consacré aux études, le bélier jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son apprenti. L'exercice était encore plein d'erreurs alors qu'il avait bien dû lui expliquer des dizaines de fois. Le chevalier furieux attrapa l'enfant par les cheveux et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kiki en larmes, tremblant de terreur ne reconnaissait plus son maître. Lui habituellement si doux, si patient avançait inexorablement bouillant de rage. Alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir, il fut stoppé net par des filaments de cosmos qui déchiraient ses vêtements et entaillait sa chair. Minos émis un rire sadique face à l'enfant suppliant. A l'aide de sa manipulation cosmique, il le souleva à nouveau, lui entaillant encore d'avantage les chairs. Il l'entendait suffoquer et ses os craqués, il savoura encore un instant avec délice la souffrance et la terreur de sa victime avant de la jeta à nouveau au sol. Le chevalier saisit Kiki par les cheveux pour soulever sa tête et lui dit dans un rire cruel, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

- La prochaine fois, tu seras plus attentif... Du moins, si tu survis...

Abandonnant l'enfant qui gisait au sol, Minos se dirigeait vers la table... Kiki concentré sur son exercice se retourna en sentant une présence dans son dos. Son sourire s'effaça en voyant son maître, une main légèrement tremblante tendue vers lui avec comme une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

- Ça ne va pas maître ?

- Non ça ne va pas, répliqua le chevalier d'une voix dure qu'il tentait de maîtriser. C'est complètement faux.

L'apprenti dévisagea son maître perplexe, puis comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, reporta son attention sur sa feuille.

- Je me suis encore trompé ? J'étais pourtant sûr que cette fois c'était correct.

- Kiki, je te l'ai pourtant dis cent fois ! Répliqua Minos en faisait des efforts surhumains pour se maîtriser. Tu n'es pas assez attentif.

L'apprenti regarda à nouveau sa feuille perplexe. _Et en plus_, _cette petite vermine doute de ce que je_ dis songea Minos prêt à frapper. Il serra les poings et se concentra un moment sur se respiration pour se reprendre avant de répondre plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Et bien ! Je suis sûr que trois tours de sanctuaire au pas de course te rendront plus concentré.

- Mais maître...

- Tu iras ensuite chez Aldebaran pour le reste de la semaine. J'ai trop de travail pour m'occuper de ton entraînement.

- Mais maître...

Minos soupira et termina d'une voix douce mais lasse.

- Kiki, pour une fois, obéit sans discuter.

L'enfant dévisagea un instant son maître sans comprendre, mais finalement, il accompagna sa sortie traînante d'un "oui maître" résigné. Le chevalier laissa alors éclater sa colère en frappant la table des deux poings, ce qui lui coûta ladite table sans pour autant le calmer. Il avait été à deux doigts de torturer son élève. Pire encore, de prendre plaisir à faire souffrir un enfant innocent. En temps normal, il aurait pu s'exiler à Jamir pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait sans mettre qui que se soit en danger, mais les ordres d'Athéna étaient formels, ils ne devaient pas quitter le sanctuaire. Au moins, il avait mis Kiki en sécurité chez le taureau, et... Foi de Minos du griffon ! Il allait trouver ce qu'il lui arrivait... Du bélier, Minos du bélier ! Pourquoi avait-il pensé griffon ? Le chevalier soupira en secouant la tête. Puisque leur déesse semblait craindre une attaque, il allait patrouiller aux frontières. Un peu d'air lui éclaircirait sans doute les idées. Usant de ses pouvoirs kinésiques Minos répara la table d'un geste de la main avant de sortir.

Ses pas l'avaient conduit devant un muret qui surplombait la mer. Le vent chargé d'embruns caressait son visage et faisait voler ses longs cheveux d'argent. Minos ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement ce précieux moment de paix. Il huma profondément l'air marin et songea sans vraiment savoir si il aimait ou si ça le dégoûtait, _"on n'a pas cela aux enfers"._ Du coup, le chevalier rouvrir brutalement les yeux. Il avait pensé cela avec nostalgie, comme si il y vivait aux enfers, comme si le royaume d'Hadès était son foyer et le sanctuaire un exil. Non ! Ça ne pouvait plus durer, s'il ne prenait pas les choses en main il allait devenir fou. Minos prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque d'un pas déterminé.

A peine sorti de son temple, le chevalier s'arrêta et après une courte réflexion, il fit demi-tour. Si l'un de ses prédécesseurs avait eu ce genre de problème, il ne l'aura pas forcément signalé au grand pope, mais il l'aura très certainement consigné dans son journal. Malheureusement, ses deux jours de recherche intensité ne donnèrent rien mis à part le faire plus ou moins ressembler à un zombie. Pour rien... Pas tout à fait, car concentré comme il l'était sur les écrits des anciens béliers, Minos n'eut pas d'autres pensées folles. Le chevalier passa encore presque trois heures à ranger et prendre un repas léger. Il n'avait dû dormir qu'une heure ou deux durant ses quarante-huit heures de recherche mais peu importait, il devait trouver. Sa santé mentale en dépendait.

Tout en gravissant les marches qui le menait au palais, Minos réfléchissait à d'éventuelles pistes d'étude, un spectre du griffon, un chevalier des poissons, une technique de combat nommée comics mar... Quelque chose. Les rapports de batailles des précédentes guerres saintes étaient conservés dans la bibliothèque du grand pope, il fallait forcément trouver.

Une fois sur place, Minos fronça les sourcils. Saga et son maître Shion n'avaient le même système de classement et cela n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Après encore plusieurs heures infructueuses, le bélier fini par trouver un nom : Albafica. Ce chevalier avait affronté et tué l'un des trois juges des enfers. Ne trouvant pas de papier dans ce capharnaüm de parchemins et manuscrits, Minos nota le nom du chevalier dans sa main et poursuivit ses investigations.

Son estomac criait famine depuis un bon moment déjà et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Le chevalier ferma un instant les paupières, juste quelques secondes pour reposer ses yeux fatigués. Un bruit de chute, suivi d'une bordée de jurons en népalais, le réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sans s'en être rendu compte. Il cligna des yeux en baillant et s'étira tandis qu'une voix joviale l'interpellait.

- Finalement tu étais bien là. Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche.

- Eaque ?... Où je suis là ? Demanda Minos un peu désorienté.

- Eh bah mon vieux ! S'exclama Le Garuda en riant. Si tu ne sais plus où tu es, c'est qu'il est vraiment temps que tu lèves le nez de tes bouquins.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, répondit le griffon se levant.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Minos baissa la tête vers la table. Il aperçu le mot Shion écrit dans sa main et sur le manuscrit ancien ouvert devant lui, le portrait d'un homme d'allure noble avec deux points sur le front, une légende indiquait : Shion, chevalier d'or du bélier. Le juge hocha la tête avec un léger sourire songeur.

- Tant mieux ! Car j'ai très envie de jouer avec ta petite, déclara alors Eaque en glissant une main lubrique dans le pantalon de son collègue.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était vexant ! Mais puisque tu ne veux rien entendre, je vais devoir te punir comme il se doit.

- Oh oui ! Punis-moi ! S'exclama le Garuda alors que le griffon le plaquait au sol, manquant de justesse de se faire assommer par la chute d'une pile de livres.

FIN

* * *

Tout d'abord merci à mes commentateurs(trices), critiques (je le dis dans le bon sens du terme) et supporteurs(trices) habituel(les).

Ensuite pour mes autres lecteurs, si vous arrivez à ce commentaire, c'est qu'elle vous plus un minimum.  
Alors soyez gentils, un petit commentaire pour les auteurs qui se décarcassent à trouver des idées et à les écrire.

Merci


End file.
